


Caught!

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can’t resist and cuddles Zayn in public, fans then proceed to get excited. Ziam is real!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> _could you do one where Liam and Zayn are on the balcony of their hotel room cuddling and stuff and its all over tumblr that night?_ Obviously this didn’t happen but I want to pretend that I whitnessed this with my own eyes and I am now informing you all of what I saw! GASP! Thanks for the prompt beautiful person you!

When the craving for a cigarette hit the Pakistani, he was quick to run outside and let the nicotine seep into his body and all would be well with the world. Besides his nicotine addiction he was also very much involved with getting cuddles from Liam when no one was around.

Liam wanted to be Zayn’s only addiction. He absolutely hated the fact that his best friend was a smoker.

Zayn had stepped out onto the balcony of their hotel. There was a really nice breeze and he didn’t take note on any fans this time hanging around so he just went ahead and lit up. After a few puffs and flicking of his cig his best friend walked up behind him. He put his chin on his shoulder and his hands around his small waist. “Mm, I really wish you wouldn’t do that garbage.” He was quick to snatch the cig from him and toss it down towards the ground.

“Liiiiiiiiiii!” Zayn snarled turning himself around to come face to face with the light skinned boy who just always looked so stunning. The only light was the moonlight right about now and he was desperatly trying to keep an aggravated face but it was just impossible. “I hate you.” The Bradford pouted but it was no use.

“No you don’t.” Liam gave him a little wink and a tiny smirk playing at his features. He didn’t want to kiss him just yet, he decided he’d make him wait and get all antsy. He liked his Zayn like that. He also did like the taste of the cig’s Zayn smoked. He’d never really admit that but it was just distinct…it was his Zayn.

“Stoppppppp.” Zayn whimpered licking over his lips and panted a little bit getting all caught up in the moment as he dropped his hands and tugged on Liam’s shirt. His best friend got the hint and slipped a bit to the side of him and just cuddled up against him against the railing.

“Do you want a kiss Zayn is that why you are looking at him like I’ve got two heads?” Liam asked curiously raising his eyebrows and poking at his side. He didn’t take note at the two individuals who were looking up at them.

Niether did Zayn as he started to pout some more and nod, “No fair, you tossed my cigarette away, it’s only fair I get a kiss.” He stuck out his tongue and Liam was quick to grab his tongue with his teeth. He snickered and let it gently slip into his mouth as his own tongue glided right across his upper lip into a kiss.

The two of them were now snuggled up against the railing of the balcony being all lovey dovey as they shared a few kisses and bumped noses and made little faces at each other.

“Mmm, I think we need to move this inside.” Zayn tugged Liam away from the balcony and they headed on inside. They went straight into their bed and continued their cuddling.

—-

A hour later…

_Ziam is real. Oh my God. Ziam is real. Look. Here is proof. They’re making out. At first they were just cuddling but…OH MY GOD._

“Oh Zayn, looks like we got caught, management is going to have a fit…” Liam said out loud as he was checking a few sites when he pulled up Tumblr.com to check the obvious Ziam tag that he very much supported.

Zayn giggled his entire way into the living portion of the hotel room, “Oh management will just have to find ways to cover it up…perhaps I might have to avoid you on stage again…” Zayn just couldn’t stop giggling as he wrapped his arms around Liam who continued to look over the tag and find all their cute pictures together where fans just continued to hyperventilate over.

“I think we should just give them more real pictures.” Liam smirked and turned himself around into Zayn’s embrace and wiggled his eyebrows. The two of them fell backwards onto the floor and just started to make out.

And the fans? They just knew that was what they were doing!


End file.
